


dark and warm, you won't be alone

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, be the kinky fluff you want to see in the world honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Kima's just worried about the party's effectiveness as a fighting force, is all. She has a limited number of healing spells, and burning them all on a squishy (gorgeous) wizard who can't stop getting dragged into trouble by her hair is gonna get real fucking old real fast....Not that the thought of dragging Allura somewhere by her hair doesn't have a certain interesting appeal.(In which Kima has a thing for Allura's hair, and Allura has a thing for her hair being pulled.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from mastercastle, 'misr'

The first thing Kima notices about their new wizard is her hair. It's long and just the right shade of gold to look like it's reflecting the sun, twisted into two intricate braids that hang down her back until they stop just at Kima's eye level and are tied off with a thin blue cord that matches the billowing sleeves of Allura's robes.

It's hair that's not going to last five minutes in a battle, and Kima can't take her eyes off it. Can't take her eyes off Allura in general, really, but it's the wizard's own fault for doing ... _that_ with her hair.

Not like Kima's going to let herself get distracted by someone who takes less than two minutes to prove herself the most spoiled sort of intellectual it's possible to be. The fact that she's beautiful and her hair radiates like it's been blessed by Bahamut Himself has nothing to do with anything.

Really.

Kima's just worried about the party's effectiveness as a fighting force, is all. She has a limited number of healing spells, and burning them all on a squishy (gorgeous) wizard who can't stop getting dragged into trouble by her hair is gonna get real fucking old real fast.

...Not that the thought of dragging Allura somewhere by her hair doesn't have a certain interesting appeal.

She doesn't blush when Allura turns with a flip of her hair and arches an entirely too knowing eyebrow at her, like she knows exactly what kind of thoughts Kima is currently lost in and has decided to be smug about it. 

She _doesn't._

 

**

 

She's ... okay she's _not_  really proven wrong. Allura's fast with her cantrips, but not fast enough that after a few weeks Kima doesn't finally see the orc blood staining the end of a partially-unraveled braid before Allura prestidigitations it back to order.

_Wizards._

Wasn't hating pretentious, beautiful wizards so much easier like three hours ago?

"Think ya missed a bit there, Allie," she grins, leaning on her maul as the rest of the party takes care of looting the bodies of the orcs surrounding them.

"Missed ... what?" Allura's hand flies to her side, as if afraid the spear gash Kima healed a few minutes ago had re-opened.

"No, not that," Kima says, and bites her lip. "Little bit of orc guts. Right..." she steps forward, trying to ignore the fact that her heart is racing with far more than the adrenaline of the fight. Allura smells like the char of the battlefield and the snap of her arcane energy, and Kima is almost light-headed with relief that she's _fine_. "There," she says triumphantly, reaching up to flick imaginary slime out of Allura's braid.

Allura's cheeks are pink when Kima pulls back, her eyes sparkling. "Liar," she says, and her voice is soft, heavy with something Kima suddenly doesn't want to name.

"Am not," Kima retorts, trying for levity and sure she's failing entirely. "In fact, you've got some on the other side, too." She reaches for Allura's other braid, and this time indulges in the desire to slip her fingers through the loose hair past the tie. She'd stripped her gloves for easier looting, but the contrast between Allura's (still, _impossibly_ ) silky hair and the rough leather of her demi-gauntlet is a sensation Kima thinks she could get lost in forever.

For a long moment, neither of them say anything, Allura staring down at her and Kima trying, only somewhat successfully, to avoid getting caught in her gaze. Until Drake yells at them from across the field, and steps back quickly. Too quickly, and Allura inhales sharply as Kima's gauntlet tugs at her hair.

"Sorry," Kima says, grimacing in sympathy and trying not to think about how she'd _really_  like to see what other noises Allura would make under more ... private circumstances.

 _Fucking hell, woman, you're not even supposed to like her_ , she thinks.

Allura swallows hard, her face flushed. "No, it's ... it's fine, Kima, don't worry about it."

She hurries off without another word. Kima sighs and hopes they end up at an inn big enough to have something resembling a training ground where she work off some of the post-battle frustration that Allura seemed to delight in causing.

 

**

 

Allura, it turns out, can _drink_. Kima had known this, on some level — the line between smashing monsters and slamming back shots is just as straight as she isn't — but the look in her eyes tonight is new, and just a little bit dangerous. It's well deserved, considering that they just killed their _first fucking dragon_  as a team, and Kima can't wait to see what happens.

The drinking contest isn't a surprise. Even the shots aren't, until Allura gets back to the table with the third round. Dohla's nearly asleep on Drake's lap and Ghenn's found someone to challenge to a game of darts, but Kima's confident she can outlast her three remaining companions. At least until Sirrus recognises what Allura's holding.

" _Oh_  no," she yelps, yanking her dark hair over her face as if afraid the drink would leap out of the glass and attack her. "No no no no I've _seen_  that at home, Allura, are you trying to kill us?" 

"Come on," Allura grins, sliding onto the bench and setting the drinks down carefully. "We killed a _dragon_  today, Sirrus, it's _one_  shot."

"One shot of _what_?" Kima asks, lifting the glass and sniffing suspiciously. It smells _awful,_  and when she meets Drake's eyes across the table he looks like he's not sure whether he should be terrified or proud.

Sirrus emerges from her curtain of hair with trepidation. "Death," she says mournfully. "If we're drinking that, I'm out."

Drake shakes his head as well, And, well, there's nothing for Kima to do in response to that but down her shot as quickly as possible.

She has a brief glimpse of Allura's eyes widening in horror as the room _spins_. Kima digs her fingers into the edge of the table and shuts her eyes, trying to sense something, _anything_  past the horrid taste in her mouth.

When she opens her eyes again, the room has stabilised, and Allura's kneeling next to her, one hand on her back and one on her thigh. Is _that_  why the room's stopped spinning?

"Oh, _Kima_ ," Allura says affectionately. "I think that's you done for the night."

Kima frowns. That definitely doesn't seem fair. "Did — did you even drink?"

Sirrus and Drake are laughing, but Allura just looks amused, and faintly concerned. "I think I win by default, but yes, I did. Can you walk?"

"Obviously," Kima scoffs, but she regrets in the moment Allura takes her hands away and she tries to stand. Apparently the room had stopped spinning only momentarily. "N — _yes._  Yes, I will walk." She's done some stupid things in front of Allie before — unavoidable when you travel with someone for over a year — and, yes, gotten shitfaced in front of her before, but losing a drinking contest to her?

Well, that's more embarrassment than Kima's prepared to deal with, especially while Allura still looks barely tipsy.

She makes it a full five steps before the uneven tavern floor cants up to meet her. Allura's hands are on her again before she can fall, and Kima doesn't have time to do more than squeak in disapproval before she's swept up in Allura's arms.

"Hate you," she mumbles, as Allura heads for the stairs to their rooms. It would probably sound more convincing if her face wasn't mostly buried in Allie's hair. Which still smelled good. How could her hair still smell _good_  after the blue dragon they'd taken down earlier today?

"You'll hate yourself more in the morning, knowing you," Allura says, and Kima frowns, because she isn't _that_  drunk.

She puzzles that for the brief time it takes Allura to get them to the room they've been sharing with Sirrus, and she yelps when Allura dumps her unceremoniously on one of the beds. Her flailing hand grasps at something to break her fall, but all she succeeds in catching is Allura's hair, and all _that_ accomplishes is dragging Allura right down on top of her.

Kima thinks about complaining, because while Allura isn't _heavy_  she's still human-sized, but honestly? It's worth it to see Allie smile like this. "Hi," she says instead.

"Hi yourself," Allura says. Her cheeks are red — from drink? Kima's not entirely sure, mind now pleasantly fuzzy from whatever she drank downstairs, but she does know it makes Allie look even more beautiful than normally.

"You know," Kima says slyly, shifting just enough to brush their noses together. Allura's still staring down at her, expectant and happy, and all Kima can hear is the sound of their breaths. She almost doesn't say anything else, but ... they killed a fucking _dragon_  today. "If you wanted to celebrate by getting me in bed, there are _so_ many ways you could have picked that didn't taste like whatever that drink was."

She's not sure what she expects. For Allura to laugh, maybe, to pass it off as a joke. Maybe even to kiss her, if she's still as lucky as she was when she managed to grab and heal Drake right as he fell unconscious earlier today. But Allura's eyes widen in what even Kima's mind right now registers as _horror_  and — yeah, that hurts a little more than she had expected it to.

"In bed?" Allura asks, and her voice is trembling. "Kima, I wouldn't —"

"Sure," Kima cuts her off, and she knows she sounds hurt. "Forget it. Silly." She turns her head away, suddenly wanting nothing more than just to fall asleep, alone.

But Allura doesn't leave. Kima feels her settle on the bed next to her, feels Allura's hand warm on her cheek. "No, Kima, look at me, please?"

Kima opens her eyes slowly, and Allura's gaze is so, _so_  soft. "Kima. I meant that I would never get you drunk to get you in bed, I would just say — I mean, I never said but I do — I do want —"

Allie, Kima thinks, is talking far too much. So she shuts her up the way she's wanted to for months now, and kisses her. It's messy and awkward and Allie still tastes faintly of that awful drink, but Kima wouldn't trade it for anything in that moment. Allura makes a small surprised noise against her mouth that softens into a moan as Kima tightens her grip on the handful of hair she'd forgotten she still had.

"Oh," Allura says, when they finally separate. "I wasn't ... wasn't wrong? You want —"

" _Yes_ , you beautiful, brilliant idiot," Kima sighs, and tries to ignore how Allura talking about _want_  sends the most delicious shivers down her spine. "I want _you_." She tugs on Allura's hair again, even though she doesn't really need it to pull her closer, and smiles into the kiss, relishing the wicked curl of Allie's tongue in her mouth. Gods, they should have done this _months_  ago.

Allura looks more serious when she pulls back this time. "I meant it about the drink, too, Kima. I'm not going to take you to bed like this."

"We're already in bed," Kima grumbles, but even she has to admit that Allie probably has a point. Her head is heavy and fuzzy from more than just the heat of Allura's body next to her. "Stay, though?"

"Of course." Allura rolls over fully onto her side so she can take Kima entirely in her arms, and Kima snuggles closer, pressing light kisses against her collarbone. "And in the morning, when you've sobered up ..." she trails her hand over the curve of Kima's hip, just enough to be a promise "... we can celebrate again."

 

**

 

"Kima."

Allura's hands are gentle but firm on her shoulders, and Kima makes an unhappy noise at the prospect of being pushed away from Allura's breasts, which she'd been lavishing attention on for the past ... while. Allie's breasts are wonderfully sensitive, and one of the best parts of having real rooms to themselves at the keep is that she can spend as much time with them as she wants.

" _Kima._ " Allura's voice edges into a proper whine, and Kima buries her face in Allie's breasts and giggles. "You're being — _oh_ — a horrid tease." She squirms as Kima lightly pinches her nipple.

"I know," Kima grins smugly, picking up her head and wriggling just far enough up Allie's body to kiss her. "You make it _so_  easy."

She takes her time with the kiss, too, sucking lightly on Allura's bottom lip as she runs her fingers through the long fall of her golden hair. Sometimes she thinks she could spend an eternity just like this, playing with Allie's hair.

"Hey," Allura murmurs against her lips. "You're getting distracted."

"Can you blame me?" Kima sits back with a sigh, straddling Allura's waist. "I love seeing you with your hair down." It's something Allura only ever does for her, a reminder that for all the faces she shows the world she is only wholly, _entirely_  Kima's, no matter what the road does to them.

The fact that Allie makes the most _beautiful_  sounds when Kima pulls at it — tips her head back in pure pleasure as she keens her release into her lover's hands or mouth — just makes it better.

"Come here," Allura says, tugging at her hips.

"Come — _oh!_ " she lets out a choked cry as she realises what Allura means and goes willingly, lets Allie lift her and re-settle her so she's kneeling over Allura's face. "Been thinking about this for a while?" Kima smirks and reaches down to tangle her hands in Allie's hair.

Allura doesn't respond out loud, just pulls Kima down against her mouth and licks a long stripe across her cunt. Kima cries out at that, and again when Allura sucks her clit into her mouth and _laughs_ , the vibrations against her sensitive skin making her fist her hands even tighter against Allie's scalp.

They've been sleeping together for long enough that Allura doesn't _need_  direction, not really, but Kima knows she likes it, and Kima likes it too, her short sharp tugs on Allie's hair sending sparks of lighting straight to her cunt too. She's never going to get tired of this, either, held safe and firm against Allie's mouth while that impossibly clever tongue works at her.

She's already keyed up from the amount of lazy teasing they've been doing, and it's not long — almost too soon, except they have the whole rest of the day ahead of them to do this again if they want — before she pulls just so at Allie's hair, and Allie moans and grazes her clit just slightly with her teeth, and Kima's falling, coming so hard she sees stars.

"Bahamut's _tits_ , Allie." She collapses gracelessly to the side and takes a moment to just stare at Allura and _breathe_. Not that the sight of her makes it any easier — she's breathing hard too, beautifully wrecked: lips and chin shiny with the evidence of Kima's pleasure, blue eyes wide and shining and hair an absolute mess. Kima loves her more than she feels she can hold.

"That doesn't make sense," Allura mumbles, pulling Kima closer.

"Don't care," Kima presses herself happily into Allie's embrace. "How'm I supposed to make sense after that?"

Allura raises an eyebrow at her. " _I'm_  making sense."

"Yeah, but you didn't..." she thinks back through the haze, Allie's slick mouth and her soft hair. " _Did_ you? Just from..."

Allura's always been the more eloquent one, even when it comes to sex, but she's squirming now, biting her lip in embarrassment. "Yes, well. We both know I like it when you pull my hair. I just didn't expect..."

"Oh, neither did I," Kima says, a delighted grin spreading across her face. "But now ... I cannot _wait_ to see what else I can do with that."

Allura's laugh trails off into a gasp as Kima's questing fingers dip between her thighs, and Kima grins wider. She's really, _really_  glad Allura had the foresight to soundproof their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kima losing drinking contests to Allura c/o sand-keg wine is basically canon after ep 81, no? Sirrus is Marquetian, but other than that I have ... utterly handwaved the rest of the party.


End file.
